


Mine

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!Sam Winchester, Claiming, Dubious Consent, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Top!Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam belongs to Dean, and Dean intends to show him that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/gifts).



Dean paced around the motel room, waiting for Sam to get back. They'd been arguing seemingly nonstop lately over the stupidest shit and Dean couldn't understand just what was going on. He growled, the sound echoing off the walls, catching him off guard. 

He'd barely had a chance to figure out why he had done that when the door opened, a disheveled Sam walking inside. Dean was pissed, because on top of Sam's usual scent he smelled booze and another person and it drove him insane. He didn't bother to try and figure out just why he could smell Sam so intensely, grabbing his brother and dragging him into the bathroom, ordering him to shower.

As soon as Sam was out Dean pounced, slamming Sam face down onto the bed, nipping at the side of Sam's neck as he growled. “You're mine. No one touches you but me, Sammy,” Dean growled before biting down hard on the side of Sam's neck, hard enough to draw blood.

Sam stilled underneath him, and instead of fighting Dean off his legs spread wide, inviting Dean between them. Dean reached down and undid his pants, pulling his hard cock out before bringing his fingers to Sam's hole. He found it wet and gaping, and it sent a jolt of possessive rage through him. “This is mine,” he growled as he shoved his fingers into Sam, making his brother cry out in pain and pleasure. He moved his other hand to grasp Sam's cock, finding it hard. He gave the length a squeeze, repeating his words, “This is mine.”

With a growl Dean pulled his fingers out of Sam's body, replacing them with his cock, slamming into the younger man hard. Sam didn't fight him, letting Dean take him hard and rough, the sounds of their possessive fucking echoing off the thin motel walls. 

“Mine, my Sammy, my brother, my mate, mine,” Dean growled, his hips moving quickly as he thrust faster and faster into Sam's body.

“Yours, I’m yours,” Sam moaned, moving back into each and every one of Dean's thrusts. “Come on, give it to me, make me yours, do it, fucking claim me,” Sam growled.

Dean cursed, breathing hard as he continued to slam into Sam's body, each pull out seeming harder. He growled out painfully when he realized he was stuck inside of Sam, that something was keeping him inside his brother's body.

Sam came with a shout of Dean's name, soaking the sheets under them. He clenched around Dean's shaft, whimpering as he felt his brother's orgasm begin.

Dean came harder than he could remember coming, feeling like it was never going to stop. He continued to come for well over a half hour, his come slowly leaking out of Sam's wide stretched hole, dripping down his brother's legs. After a while the pressure on his cock slowly lessened and he was able to pull out. He looked down at his cock, gasping in confusion at the ridge of flesh near the root.

“Finally presented as alpha. God, and it only took me getting a messy blowjob from Cas for you to do so.” Sam sounded smug as he collapsed onto the bed, avoiding the mess they had left.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Dean growled.

“Mm, nope. When I figured out I was an omega I realized who my alpha was. Been waiting over a year for you to catch on and take me. Should have known getting you jealous would do the trick.”  
Dean growled, pulling Sam against his chest. “You're mine, Sam, I meant that. I’ve marked you as mine, never giving you up.”

“Yeah, the same goes for you. I’m not sharing you, Dean, so say goodbye to boobs.”

“Who needs them when I have you,” Dean said with a yawn. 

“Mm, yeah, night Dean.”

“Night Sammy. I still can't believe you didn't tell me sooner.”

“Wanted you to figure it out for yourself. Besides, getting you to go all alpha on me and fuck me into the mattress definitely fulfilled one of my kinks.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”

Before Sam fell asleep he said in a quiet voice, “You do know that I’ll be going into heat soon because of this.”

Dean smirked as he let sleep take him. He couldn't wait.


End file.
